People usually read books and other information to learn different languages, and the most effective way is to attend language courses in schools. The teachers teach the courses and communicate with the learners to improve their language abilities. However, the time of these language courses is usually fixed, so it is very inconvenient for learners to arrange and allocate time daily or weekly for these courses, as most people nowadays have a busy time schedule. As a result, many interested learners eventually abandon their plans to learn a new language.
With the advancement of technology, the transmission speed over the internet has increased throughout the years. Therefore, people are beginning to learn new languages via the internet because it is more convenient. No matter where the learners are, they may download the video clips recorded by the teachers via the internet. To achieve maximum learning results, learners may also directly communicate with each other by video software. With this learning method, the learning process is no longer restricted by the place and the time of the language courses. However, learning by watching video clips is very similar to learning by reading books. Furthermore, the function of the video software is limited. As a result, the abovementioned learning method is not as effective as communicating with the teacher in the actual courses.
Moreover, due to the lack of the management functions of traditional learning systems, internet learners may only contact the system administrator via telephone or email when problems occur. The administrator may try to determine the problems from the descriptions provided by the learners, but the solutions to the problems may not be found in real-time. Therefore, it is important to develop a system which is able to provide user convenience and allow effective learning. At the same time, the system must be efficient and manageable for the system administrators.